Journey Into the Unknown BTS
by Ilunasion
Summary: Have you ever wondered what's going through the minds of Black's Pokémon? Or ever wondered their opinions on everything that happens in the main story? Well here it is! A collection of shorts featuring Black's team in all their misadventures! Main story info in my bio!


Journey into the Unknown

 **Luna: I have nothing much to say so let's get started~**

 **BTW, this short corresponds with Chapter. 8 of Unknown!**

 **If, for some reason don't know what I'm on about, go to my profile and all the info is there! :D**

 **If you do, then continue reading and enjoy ^~^**

 **Overview for Devi and Voltra**

"How long do we have to wait here again?" Voltra asked her friend, Devi who was laying down on a big purple beanbag. "Darling, this place is lovely, why would you pay any mind to how long we must stay?" Devi then rolled on her back and tilted her head back to look at her friend, standing awkwardly in the middle of them room. " Why don't you sit somewhere? You don't want to be standing forever." Devi motioned her paw over to the yellow bean bag next to her **.** "Join me dear, we have important issues to discuss." Voltra ears flickered slightly and sighed, "I suppose…" Before making her way over and slumping into the beanbag. "What is it that you want to talk about?" she asked, fidgeting to get comfortable. "I want to talk about Black and that trainer with the green hair, you know the one with the _Zorua?_ "

Voltra stared at Devi for a moment and laughed. "Devi, I'm sure you'll see him again and even more sure that he-" Devi pawed at Voltra's face, cutting her off. "Ok yes that as well but what I wanted to talk _more_ about is how you're going to help me on getting Black to see the trainer again, and help them get together!" Devi sighed happily and looked up. "It'll be beautiful~" Voltra looked at her for a moment and gave a strange look, "You want master and N to get together?" she asked confusingly. Devi opened her mouth to say something when the door to the green room opened and about 10 new Pokemon joined them in the green room. Devi scanned the room and turned back to Voltra. "It's alright, we can still continue on plotting."

Expect she wasn't listening to the cat, and was busy staring around the room. There were 3 Patrats and Lillipups. A green Pokemon that looked like it had a dress on and a orange flower crown. A great big bird with red and black feathers. A brown Pokemon standing on two legs with black stripes and a red underbelly. And lastly two floating gears that were spinning against each other..

"Come ooooon Volty, we need to plan _now._ " Voltra turned her head sharply and stood up, "What makes you think that they will be good together? Better yet, how do you know if they even _like_ each other?" Devi stared in surprise when her striped friend spoke up so suddenly. She laughed it off and raised herself up as well, "You see, before capture I was speaking to my friend Munna out in the wild, and when we saw Black walking down the trail, she told me, 'That one...is a special one...I can't read his future...it's rather different… But I sense something of greatness out of him.' Devi pauses and looked at Voltra who was listening intently. "I asked Munna if there was anything else of information, she only responded," ' All I can say is, that an interesting trainer with long green hair will cross paths with this one, and a friendship, rivalry, and interest in one another will come forth.' " Devi looked back up at Voltra, "Now here I am"

The electric zebra made a face that was indescribable, "So you let yourself be caught just to take part in this 'story' that master and trainer N are having…?" Devi nodded and narrowed her eyes, " Yeah I did, but what about you? You joined us by yourself, no battle needed, all because of your leg." Devi closed her eyes and pointed her nose in the air, "That's what I call a cheap tactic." She said giggling. "WHAT? EXCUSE ME?" Voltra leaped out of the beanbag and raised her hoof and started digging into it. "Take it back, Devi! I joined because I trusted him! I knew I could grow strong with him!" Devi opened an eye to look at her enraged friend. "You wouldn't challenge me, Black would be furious." Devi yawned and turned to face Voltra. Voltra huffed and turned away. "Typical." she heard Devi mumble. 'That's it.' Voltra thought. Voltra turned around and at full speed headbutted Devi into the wall while using and electrical attack.. Devi hit the wall with a loud _thud_ , which made the other Pokemon in the room turn their attention to the situation. Being a cat she safely landed on her feet and looked up at Voltra with determination. "Oh it's on!" and then battle music came on and the fight between Devi and Voltra began.

 **Luna: Welp, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed all that stuff. o3o**


End file.
